


Confronted

by Blood And Bites (godrics_quill22)



Series: The Bamon Diaries [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bamon, Best Friends, Exposure, F/M, Friendship, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore Ships Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Vampire Caroline Forbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/Blood%20And%20Bites
Summary: Everyone inadvertently finds out... it’s mostly conversation.. enjoy!!!
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Series: The Bamon Diaries [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Confronted

“Bonnie... Bonnie...” Caroline says as she walked into the Salvatore boarding house. Klaus had led them on another wild goose chase and they were all exhausted. The consensus had been for everyone to meet in the house so they can plan and regroup. It’s been two days since she last saw Damon, two days since the vampire had unhinged her in the most intimate way imaginable.

“Yes, Caroline.” The witch responded. She was resigned to this confrontation, or more accurately, questioning, that her best friend was going to mete out. She had been avoiding this discussion for days now and knew Caroline’s patience was beginning to wear thin. To be honest, when the rendezvous location had been named as the Salvatore boarding house, she had hoped to be the first to arrive —with Damon— so they can have some alone time before the others came. 

Instead, the universe had given her the bubbly blond version of her request. She sighed.

“You know what I’m going to talk about, don’t you?” Caroline sauntered into the room. She had been caught up with Tyler during his transformation into a werewolf and was quite frankly, if she were to say so herself, a different person than she was _before_ that whole incident.

“I’ve got an idea.” Bonnie replied, resigned to this particular fate of hers.

“Why would you..? You know what a bad idea Damon Salvatore is.” The blond girl jumped right into it. She was never one to beat around the bush or mince words.

“I do know that.” Bonnie agreed. That much she could not argue with. What was the point of arguing well established facts? Literally everyone who has met damon Salvatore in his almost 150 years alive, can attest to the fact that he was a bad idea. Was that the whole idea from the get-go? She had gravitated towards him because he was unusual. Bad. Unconventional. Did things the normal people wouldn’t. What was the point in denying that?

“And still..?” Caroline’s words cut through her thoughts, her disbelief apparent in the unfinished question.

“And still what?” Elena walked into the room, Stefan following close behind her.

“Bonnie and Damon are dating.” Caroline supplied without preamble. Man, was she glad she let that out. Keeping that information had threatened to make her implode.

“Really?” Elena was shocked, her eyes darted to her ebony skinned best friend, the worry marring her brows evident.

“Look, we’re not dating okay? We just hang out a few times here and there that’s all.” Bonnie says to her friends although it sounded to her like the one she was trying to convince was herself. She would probe that thought later, not now.

“What about that day in the library. Stefan, tell her we heard them both clearly.” Caroline pointed at the vampire who was standing behind Elena, yet to say anything.

“Okay, first off, can I just say how uncomfortable I am with this probing?” Bonnie cut in. This was threatening to be embarrassing. Because she was quite certain, that knowing caroline, this conversation was going to continue till she was satisfied and that meant regardless of the audience they had.

“I’ll just leave if—“ Stefan started to say. He was pretty sure this was something the girls would like to talk about among themselves. Plus, he really did not want to be in a conversation where the topic being discussed was his big brother’s sex life.

“It has nothing to do with you, Stefan, and everything to do with my best friend who is interrogating me about my sex life.” Bonnie chipped in, reassuring him that she was fine with him being there and in the same second, turning accusatory eyes at Caroline.

“Sex life? You guys had sex?” Elena asked, flabbergasted.

Bonnie groaned. Why did she had to go and shoot herself in the foot? “If you must know, yes.” She replied calmly, taking a shaky breath and continued. “We did. A few times.”

“Oh god, Bonnie” Elena’s concern was almost humorous. “Are you okay?” She was genuinely worried.

Bonnie realized that much, and had to bite back on her laughter. Sometimes her best friend was really the most naïve person alive. “And why wouldn’t I be?” She already dreaded the answer even as she asked the question.

“Well, for starters, because it’s Damon Salvatore.” Elena supplied, then almost as if practiced, she asked; “Did he compel you?” just as Caroline asked, “Did he bite you?”

“No.” She says, looking at Caroline, then turned to Elena. “And no.”

“So wait, you’re doing this like... fully aware?” Caroline couldn’t believe that.

“Yes. Why is that so difficult for you to get?” Bonnie asked, this time looking at all three of them, Stefan giving a nonchalant shrug that almost felt apologetic; but perhaps she was just imagining things.

“Because you’re you, and he’s... well, Damon.” Elena supplied. She hoped that made sense to bonnie somehow.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Evidently, that didn’t quite make as much sense to Bonnie as Elena may have hoped.

“I mean he’s bad news and you’re...” the human girl tried to explain.

“Good news.” Her vampire counterpart chipped in.

Bonnie couldn’t help it then. The laughter just bubbled out of her. However did she get stuck with these two as her best friends?

“Look, I’m fine. Really, I am. There is really no reason for you two to be worried.” She managed to say when the severe laughter sizzled down to mere chuckles and giggles, only because those two kept looking at her like she was losing her mind.

A moment of silence. And then another. And soon, Caroline filled it up with a careful; “So.” She paused. “When did it start?”

Bonnie knew when it started. That night in Elena’s kitchen when Damon has come for dinner with Caroline. When the harmless teasing had led to her bent over the seat of her car, her denims pulled down mid thigh and the vampire’s cum running down her thighs. No, she couldn’t possibly tell them that, so she chose the next one. “When grams died.”

“Bonnie!” Caroline sung her name, high pitched and filled with just a pinch of naughtiness.

“It’s not...” she was shaking her head, trying to convince Caroline that she wasn’t as naughty as the look her best friend was giving her.

“You had grief sex and kept going back?” The blond girl was having none of it.

“It wasn’t...” there was no point in denying that. That was exactly what it had been back then. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Please do so with as little detail as possible.” Stefan muttered, truly horrified that despite his best laid plans, he’d been made privy to this information.

“Look, I felt numb, okay? I didn’t feel anything when grams died. It was like I was floating and having an out of body experience.” That was pretty much it. 

“Oh but honey, why didn’t you say anything?” Elena hugged her briefly, then pulled back, holding her at arms length away.

“I didn’t want to worry you guys.” That was a half truth but she was a glass half full advocate so basically, that was an almost truth. 

“So what, sex with Damon activated all your hormones or what?” Caroline giggled.

“That... that is my cue to—“ Stefan started to retreat.

“You’re awfully calm about all this, Stefan.” Elena pointed out, letting her arms drop from around Bonnie but not turning to look at her boyfriend.

“What do you mean—?” The male vampire asked.

“You know, as someone who just found out that his evil brother was...well, sexing the best friend of his girlfriend.” Caroline elaborated and earned a collective groan from the others.

“Oh.” Stefan sighed. Why? Just why must he be plunked down the middle of this discussion? He swore to make Damon pay. “Oh you mean..?”

“What?” Elena asked, turning around with a quirked brow as if daring him to be silent.

“I uhhh... I kinda knew.” He mumbled.

“You did?” It was Bonnie’s turn to be shocked.

“Yeah well...” the man shrugged nonchalantly.

“Of course he knew. I just told you we heard you and Damon talking at the library a while back about promising him things in the middle of an orgasm.” Caroline went on.

“Caroline!!” It was Bonnie’s turn to sing out Caroline’s name in disbelief.

“What? Serves you right for putting a disturbing image in my head that day.” The blond supplied. She was not in the least bit apologetic. “Believe me when I woke up that day, I had no idea I was going to encounter trauma.”

“Actually I uhh.. kinda knew before then.” Stefan chipped in again. Since he had no way of escaping this, he might as well... _what is it they said about joining then if you can’t beat them?_

“I thought as much.” Bonnie mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Now it was Stefan’s turn to be curious.

“That day, in the library, you gave me the impression that you did. Something you did or said, gave me the impression you knew but then Damon and I didn’t really agree to tell anyone about this so I was very confused how—“

“I walked in on you two, in his bed.” Stefan cut in, then clarified. “A few weeks ago. There was very little to imagine after that.”

“And you didn’t save her?” Caroline asked, aghast.

“For the last time Caroline, I’m not an impressionable and insecure virgin who can be lured that easily into bed with a man, especially if I didn’t want to.” Bonnie berated her best friend with a roll of her eyes. She knew that must have been what happened with Damon and Caroline but she wasn’t going to take her words back or worse, apologize. Especially when it seemed Caroline didn’t take offense by that.

“And that’s why I did nothing about it.” Stefan supplied.

“Aw, because you had faith in me?” Bonnie grinned, dramatically clutching her chest with both hands.

“I’d like to say that, but the truth is, it’s because that’s what Damon told me when I went at him for ‘manipulating’ you.” The vampire explained.

“Damon said—?” Bonnie was taken aback. She had not expected that. 

“That you’re confident and smart and know what you’re about. And it was an insult to you for me to think he manipulated you into his bed.”

“Damon said that?” Elena had the same look on her face that bonnie had on hers. Absolute disbelief.

“Yeah.” Stefan shrugged. “You know him... he’s my brother and has a way of turning every situation around. Making me feel like I was the one disrespecting you for being concerned, kind of got me to stop being worried.”

“Damon said that about you?” It was Caroline’s turn to act out her disbelief at Stefan’s words.

“I’m just as surprised as you are.” Bonnie mumbled. She was ... levitating above ground, she’s sure.

“Why?” Stefan chuckled, finding it funny that all three girls —human witch and vampire— wore identical looks on their faces.

“No idea, to be honest.” Bonnie whispered. She heard her own voice but in a distance. “He’s uhh...”

“He likes you. I know that much.” Stefan chipped in casually.

“You’re being serious?” Bonnie’s eyes had gone wide. She couldn’t believe that. Well, a part of her wasn’t surprised by that much but she was surprised that Stefan knew and per her calculations, it was safe for her to assume that Damon had told his brother that. 

“Yeah...” Stefan shrugged again, then squinted at Bonnie. “wait, you didn’t know?”

The witch shook her head slowly. “Maybe?”

“He’s going to kill me now.” Stefan groaned.

“How can you not know that?” Caroline asked with a frown on her face.

“We just never talk about it.” Bonnie whispered. 

“Maybe you should.” Elena advised, reaching out to give Bonnie’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Maybe. Maybe I kinda like how things are right now.” Bonnie’s smile was wry.

“There’s no maybe to that. You either like it or you don’t.” Caroline says from beside her best friend.

Bonnie didn’t know what to think of that. All she knew and could attest to, was that physically, they just "clicked." Like no one else she had ever been with. Damon’s kiss could melt her into a puddle of pussy juice and desire. The way he licked her pussy dispelled any doubts or misgivings about how she looked or smelled or tasted down there. 

She had always been a little reluctant and nervous about letting a guy go down on her, but not with him. He ate her with hunger and passion, and brought her to orgasm so quickly and easily. She loved to suck his cock; loved the feeling when his hot cum spurted into her mouth, loved the way he thrust harder as he was cumming, or the way his hands gripped her ass tighter and his tongue swirled more insistently on her clit, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of her.

She loved the pleasure he gave her and loved the pleasure she knew she gave him and more than that, she loved the arrangement they had and will be sad to watch things deteriorate between them because she got greedy.

But even more crucial than that, was the simple truth; **Bonnie Bennett loved Damon Salvatore.**

She was barely done making her startling discovery when the man in question burst into the room and headed straight to the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

“Okay, I’m here. One of you geniuses wanna tell me what our plan to killing Klaus is? Because I’m all fired up.” He says as he threw his head back and downed the half glass of bourbon, pouring himself another glass. He was about to drink that next glass when he looked around the room and noticed everyone’s eyes on him. “Someone die?” He asked, frowning as his eyes settled on Bonnie for the first time.

It was a kind of unwritten rule between them since they started this _thing_ between them. In public, they hated each other, couldn’t stand each other and for better, didn’t talk to each other unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Now, Damon went off script, his eyes falling on Bonnie’s and holding her gaze, the concern evident on his features as he looked at her. For a minute he forgot they had an audience and forgot what he had said and just allowed himself to be mesmerized by her.

He snapped out of it, looking around the room before groaning. “Don’t tell me Jeremy went and got himself killed **again**.”

“You mean, after the last time you killed him?” Elena quipped.

Bonnie stood up, abruptly, and strode quickly to a bamboozled Damon, taking his arm and leading him up and into his room.

“Bon, as much as I’m down for some freaky sex whene—“ Damon started to say with a sexy drawl.

“Shhh...” Bonnie’s palm moved up to cover Damon’s mouth, cutting off the flow of profanity she knew was going to follow. “they know.”

“What?” He mumbled, his brows asking the question clearer than his covered mouth did.

“They know.” She whispered.

Damon licked her palm, forcing her to pull her hand away. “So?” He asked, nonplussed.

“I’m telling you that—“ Bonnie was as confused as ever. This was not the reaction she had expected. She expected Damon to pout about losing his chance with Elena and even in the event that he didn’t pout about that, she still didn’t expect him to be so calm.

“My brother and your friends know about us. Big deal.” The older vampire shrugged again, clear eyes looking intently into Bonnie’s as if trying to read her.

“It’s not?” The witch asked, mouth dry.

“Bonnie... it’s about time, don’t you think?” He sighed, reaching out to grab her by the waist and pull her to himself.

Bonnie’s palms settled on his arms, bracing herself as she leaned back so she could see his face. “But—?”

“No buts.” The vampire cut in. “Personally, I’m happy everyone’s aware. You have no idea how much torture it is to be in the same room with you and not be able to touch you.”

“Damon...” It was a tortured whisper, the same feeling she had felt that night when he had told her he wanted everyone to know she was taken.

“Oh come on, were you planning on keeping it a secret forever?” The vampire pouted.

“I wasn’t...” she was at a loss of words. All the better because in the next moment, Damon’s lips engulfed hers in a slow, sensual, soul-searching kiss that had her moaning against her better judgement.

“Let’s throw a coming out party after we end Klaus. For now,” Damon muttered against her lips before pushing past her slightly parted lips to find nirvana in her warm, sensuous mouth.


End file.
